It's Not Real, It's Just A Dream
by strong man
Summary: Bernard just had a really weird dream and believes that it might be a sign to where he came from, but it doesn't stop there when his wife said that Rad can sleep over tonight which turn into chaos and makes things more awkward.


**_This is my new fanfic of_** ** _OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes._**

 ** _Description: I already heard of the show, but never saw the show though my pin pal, The 13 Ghost informed me that a sexy furry charecter is in this so I looked it up and he was totally ripped, like literally!_**

 ** _I looked him up and watched Radioactive Husky's video on him and he explained that twitter was all talks about him, especially the furry community and I couldn't agree more. He was givin the title "Werewolf Daddy" so credit goes to him for making the video. THANKS!_**

 ** _Pairings:_** Rad/Bernard, Bernard/Wilhamena **(Slash)**

 _ **Date:**_ November 27

 ** _Rated:_** K+

Bernard was sleeping on his bed, all snuggled up in his covers while his wife was just right next door to his room cause of her fangs. He sighed "so soft and comfy" He talked in his sleep as he curled up against the sheets, his tail was tucked under.

He had drool dripped on the side of his mouth and licked the area up plus he snores softly. He was dreaming of a large bone that was laying on the grass and he sniffed the air to catches the fine aroma.

He ran slowly in a straight line while his tongue was dangling in the wind with drool spewing out and when he got to it, he was another male wolf on the far side. He had blue eyes, golden hair, red fur with white streaks going down and he was medium like the wolf standing before him.

"Hello, is this your bone? He called out, but all that did was summon more anthropomorphic furries including foxes, dogs and lions. They came running to the bone that was the main objective for them.

Some saw the purple wolf and instantly went up and peeped up good first impression. It's hard not to stare at the beautiful pack he has" Two said.

Pretty soon, Bernard was surrounded by them, but thanks to his kind and caring heart, he put on a chezzy smiled "Alright, who wants to go first? He said causing every animals to come running towards him.

Before they could all get to him, his alarm went off "Wa-woh" He rolled into the floor "Man" he sighed in disappointment "another one of those dreams again" He got up and clawed back into bed until his nose picked up the smell of bacon and ham which were his favorite.

He just put his feet up and did a slouch-flip on the floor cause it was a rough night. "Breakfast is ready" He knew it was Wilhamena calling.

He walked down the stairs to see him his loving daughter, sitting with an empty plate so he kissed her forehead and next to her was Rad so he kissed his forehead which made him blush.

Bernard stopped and backtracked "Rad, what're you doing here? He asked. "Hello, I'm alien so we don't eat so I just go to a friend's house" He explained. "Wilhamena, when did you invite him? He aske.

"Oh, I just figured that he needed a sleepover" She turned around to serve the food out. "Mmm, this looks delicious" Rad complimented.

"A sleepover dear, where is he going to sleep cause the guest rooms are not finished yet? Bernard asked. "He will be sleeping with you course" His wife replied, putting his food down in front of him.

"Great" He smiled sarcastically cause he likes his privacy. Rad grabbed his fork and ate up while the wolf looked at him with a stoned face and gulped. "Dear, are you not hungry? She asked.

"Sorry, I'm just tired cause I didn't get a good night sleep" He replied. "Maybe you can talk to Rad about your problems, he's very good a solving mysteries" She was washing the dishes.

"Alright," He finally started eating the bacon when he heard Rad's drop his fork "Oh, I'll get that for you," He said. "No, I got it" The two went under the table and grabbed the fork at once.

Bernard looked at him and the alien did the same. Honey, did you get his fork? Wilhamena asked. Bernard quickly got up from under the table "got it" He said "I'm just gonna get a new one" He walked over to the sink.

Rad came up and just sat in his seat while looking stunned at what just happened seconds ago. "Here you go" The wolf brought the alien a clean fork then gone back to his wife after he thanked him.

"Wil, I think I'm gonna go to my room and eat my breakfast there. "Everything okay, are you sick? She turned around and felt his forehead "you don't have a fever" She claimed.

"I just don't feel so sociable this morning" He put his hand behind his head. Bernard was thinking different and Rad was already silently reading his mind.

"Okay, But if your feeling uncomfortable I gotta know," He said in a caring way. I'll make note of that" He kissed her cheek, got his plate and walked upstairs to his room.

Wilhamena was preparing for herself some food, she sat next to Rad "After I eat, mind if I go see what's going on with your husband?

"Of course, you guys are friends" She took her form and jabbed the eggs and put it into her mouth. "He is my friend and I'm worried", He thought.

* * *

 ** _Pardon, but I like to give to these two and hope he appears more cause he is now my only favorite character until another furry dad shows up, LOL. The dream that he had was personal to me and my vision of the community._**

 ** _That said, this is as weird as I can get or may even go higher so comment to tell me what you think of this._**


End file.
